Hospital Rush
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: While Chu is out of town for October fest, Rinku’s appendix ruptures. Now it’s up to Touya, Jin, Shishi, and Suzuka to take care of him Even if that means dealing with a human emergency room, doctors, and health insurance. I can't stop writing these guys.
1. Pain and Pride

_October fest came but once a year, and though Rinku was not of age this didn't seem to matter to Chu who was now 'educating' the boy on the 'man's drink'. The ale, whisky, and beer had been enough for the youngster. However, when Chu had shoved the Tequila down the young demon's throat his stomach couldn't take anymore. He tried telling the Aussie over and over that he wasn't feeling well, but it seemed every time he opened his mouth the purple haired demon was talking to a waitress or chugging another beer._

_The brunette child gave up sitting in a corner and holding his pained abdomen. 'Aw man, it hurts…it hurts! IT HURTS!'_

"It hurts!" The yo-yo child gasped, sitting up in bed. Blinking several times the youth observed it was still dark outside. Two-thirty in the morning his' bedside clock read. _It was only a dream,_ he realized. Well part of it was a dream, Chu was currently over seas in Germany for October fest, and Rinku's stomach was still hurting. Sighing the child laid back down trying to stay still, yet the throbbing still continued. Rinku tried rolling over on his side, but the pain remained. The child briefly considered using his energy to heal himself, but instinct for some reason was telling him to save his energy. _Maybe if I walk around a bit._

Sitting up carefully the yo-yo child slowly made his way to the hall, down the stairs, and quietly began his pacing through the living room, into the kitchen, around the dining table, and back. _It still hurts._ He realized after slowly finishing lap twelve.

_Aww man why did this have to happen on the one-week Chu goes out of town!_ Rinku knew it was hard enough to play the 'tough' act being the youngest member of the house especially when it was around Shishi, Jin, and the other demons he hadn't been acquainted with as long as Chu. True as it was he thought of all of them as his 'family' but still when ever he was sick or injured Chu was usually the one he went to first.

Looking up the stairs, however, Rinku was beginning to think that now was not the time for pride. His abdomen was still bothering him, and the pain seemed to be getting worse. Suzuka and Touya he knew had better knowledge in healing methods. _It's almost three in the morning_. Suzuka was cranky enough right after waking up, Rinku wasn't sure if he wanted to try rousing him in the middle of the night…Touya sometimes stayed up late reading, but Rinku didn't see his light on when he walked down the hall.

Taking a deep breath the youth slowly made his way up the stairs, arms clutching his stomach the entire way. Coming up to the ice master's room the brunette hesitated before slowly opening the door. Letting himself in the boy shivered feeling the atmosphere drop at least five degrees than the hallway temperature. Squinting only for a moment the demon's eyesight quickly adjusted letting Rinku eye the ice shinobi's bed, and the assumed ninja that was lumped in the covers. Walking slowly up to the pile of blue, the boy was about to reach a hand to shake him, when a colder hand clamped around his wrist.

"Touya." Rinku whispered, trying to identify himself before he was harmed. "It's me."

A groan sounded before a noise of reorganization. "Rinku? What are you doing up?"

"…I um…I couldn't sleep." He mumbled, watching as Touya removed his hold on the boy's wrist.

Touya sighed, sitting up slightly, his green bangs sticking up oddly from sleep. "Did you have a nightmare?" He guessed, rubbing his eyes.

"No…well kind of. I had this weird dream about Chu."

"Chu's fine." The koori demon waved dismissingly. "The only thing that could possibly be damaged is his liver. Go back to sleep, you can call him tomorrow."

"It's not that." The brunette shook his head, looking down at his feet.

"…Well?"

"…My stomach hurts." Rinku mumbled, trying to sound as dignified as possible, instead of some sick whiney kid.

The blue haired demon immediately shifted back in bed. "You're not going to throw up are you?"

"If I was going to hurl, I would have hurled and then gone back to bed instead of waking you!"

"Sorry," Touya shook his head, reaching to turn on the bedside lamp. "Once a niece of mine came into my room, much like you did, just to tell me she was going to vomit…and then did."

Rinku would have laughed, if he knew the movement wouldn't hurt his stomach even more. "I didn't know you had a niece."

"Two actually, but that's not important right now…Where does your stomach hurt?"

Rinku frowned, putting his arms down and motioning to the right lower side of his abdomen. "Right here…though it feels like it moved. I don't feel sick, just I don't know, pain."

The ice master frowned seeing where Rinku was hurting. "How long has it been hurting?" He asked, hands gingerly feeling the spot on the boy's stomach.

"It hurt a little bit before I went to bed, but then it woke me up about a half an hour ago." He shrugged.

"Why did you wait so long to say something?" The green-banged demon stared moving his hand up to the boy's forehead. Not waiting for an answer Touya stood up and walked to the hallway mumbling something about a thermometer.

A few minuets later the apparition returned with the measuring device, quickly sticking it in the boy's mouth with a warning of 'don't talk'. Rinku held the device under his tongue for what seemed like an eternity, which he knew wasn't good. He learned before hand the longer the thermometer took to read your temperature the higher your fever was.

Finally the device gave three small beeps, before Touya pulled it out to read the digital numbers.

"How high is it?"

"You're a bit warm." The apparition said almost too quickly for Rinku's trust. Turning off the thermometer, the ice demon turned to the brunette. "I'm going to wake up Suzuka, he has a better understanding for internal things. Just lay down here and take it easy, understood?"

"…Now you're scaring me." Rinku muttered.

"Don't be. I'll be right back."

Walking into the hallway Touya came face to face with a sleepy wind master, holding a glass of water. "What's all the ruckus, at this wee hour?"

"Rinku's sick…I think it might be his appendix."

Jin's eyes widened. "Shouldn't we be gett'n him to a doctor then?"

"Once we're sure. I'm going to wake up Suzuka, and see what he thinks. If it is I guess we'll take him to the hospital."

"The human hospital?"

Touya rolled his eyes. "It was just a thought, since we're in human world I though it would be closer than taking him back to a demon hospital in the Makai."

"I was just say'n." Jin defended. "It's bound to be an experience. Well ye better go wake up sleep'n blondie, I'll go check on the lad."

"Thanks." Touya nodded, heading for the last room at the end of the hall. The ice demon knocked swiftly on the door before opening it. "Suzuka?" Quickly finding the light switch on the wall the demon flipped it. "Suzuka? Wake up."

At the first sight of light the blonde quickly pulled a rainbow throw pillow over his eyes before burying himself in the covers. "Turn off the light or die." He threatened, groggily.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I need you to get up. Rinku's sick."

"Rinku who?"

Sighing Touya walked over to the blonde, and ripped the pillow away from his face. "Sorry to disturb your 'beauty' sleep. But I think it's his appendix, and if it is we need to hurry."

Blinking several times the beautiful demon sat up, golden hair plastered down around his face and neck. "Does he have a fever?" He asked, grabbing a pair of sleep pants from the foot of his bed and putting them on.

"One hundred and two point one Fahrenheit."

"That's pretty high." He mumbled following the shorter demon into his room, where Jin seemed to be engaging the kid in some sort of fighting story from his past.

"Morning blondie!" Jin greeted, watching the former clown immediately feel the right side of Rinku's abdomen.

Frowning Suzuka pushed a little harder on the swelled area near the boy's hip.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry…Rinku this is probably a obvious question, but do you have your appendix?"

Aquamarine eyes rolled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just asking," The beautiful man glared. "It's never been taken out before?"

"…No. Why?" He frowned; suddenly nervous at the look the three adults were giving each other.

"Just wondering." He stood. "I have something that should help with the pain…Touya, Jin, will you help me look for it?"

Taking the hint the two older demons followed the blonde into the hall. Shutting the door, Touya turned to look at him. "Well?"

"His appendix is definitely inflamed. I can give him something to take the edge off the pain, but he needs a doctor. It has to come out, and soon."

"How soon?" The wind elemental asked.

"Seeing as one can FEEL the inflammation from the exterior part of the body, I would say at least an hour ago."

"How we be get'n a human doctor?"

The blue haired demon blinked. "There's a human doctor, with a clinic for apparitions, remember Koenma told us about him when we moved here…He has some sort of abnormal powers for a human…Dr. Komeia? Kaimya?"

"I don't remember the name off the top of my head." Suzuka admitted. "But I remember Koenma saying something about that…His name and contact information should be in that white packet along with our human ID's."

"Where's the packet?"

"Oh! The big white packet, be in the junk drawer of the kitchen." Jin remembered. "…though now it be a big white packet with some salsa stains on it…but the stuff inside should be fine!" He grinned nervously at the ice master's glare.

"It better be." Touya sighed, heading downstairs.

"Right." Suzuka sighed, turning in the direction of his room. "I'm going to get that medicine for Rinku…Jin would you be brave and wake up Shishiwakamaru? We might need his lead foot to drive us to the clinic in time."

"Loved to!" Jin saluted, heading towards the samurai's door, mentally preparing himself for the wrath of the sleeping tengu.

**I meant this to be a one-shot, but as I'm getting tired I think I'll turn it into a short chapter fic. The idea just kind of came to me when I was trying to fall asleep…I really need to stop watching anime before I go to bed, or depending how you guys like it…watch more. REVIEW so I know if I should continue. What can I say I enjoy making these guys go through stupid human ordeals, such as health insurance. I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Waking Danger

Walking down the corridor Jin stopped to take a small breath for courage before opening the door to the Tengu's room. Softly floating over to the bed the wind master sat down Indian-style atop of the comforter, and began his assault by poking the samurai's feet.

"Mmm." The blue haired bish groaned rolling over.

"Shishi" Jin sang, continuing to poke.

"…What?" A groggy voice echoed from the covers

"…You're up." Jin blinked in surprise. _'And you're not killing me…"_

"…I had this strange dream." Shishi continued. "We were all swimming in this orange river…and eating cupcakes."

Jin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. No wonder the samurai wasn't choking the life from him, he was still half asleep thus why he was sharing his interesting, and surprisingly g-rated, dream. "Did they have frosting?"

"…Pink."

"Yum."

"…Jin?"

"Yeah?"

Before the wind master had time to blink he suddenly found himself on his back with a familiar cold steel pressed against his throat. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AT THIS HOUR?!"

"GAH! Apparently be'n lulled into a false sense of security with you be'n half drugged by magic cupcakes in fairy land!"

Shishiwakamaru blinked unsure of how to respond. Part of him wanted the statement repeated, but had a feeling it wouldn't make sense if he heard it twice or three hundred times. "WHY are you here?"

"Lad's sick."

"…Rinku?" Shishi blinked.

A nod from the redhead, "Suzu, be think'n it's his appendix. If so you need to be driving him to that apparition doc in a box downtown."

Groaning the tengu rolled off the elemental, groping around the bed for his hakama, placing the bottoms on, he began his sluggish journey out of his room and into the hallway where the other housemates had gathered.

Spying his blonde companion mixing some sort of concoction into a bottle he decided to get a clearer version of the truth. Looking into the tired mint green eyes he cocked his head to the side and spoke. "…Eh?"

"Good morning Shishiwaka." The inventor greeted.

"Mmm?"

"No he's not faking. Think you can drive him to the clinic?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Sure, get coffee, Touya's downstairs trying to sort through our pack o' insurance, and make since of it all."

Jin stared blinking. "You understood him?"

"Hm, oh yeah." The blonde shrugged, corking the bottle he had been mixing and shaking it a little. "We met a few years before the Dark Tournament and lived together…didn't really take too long for me to understand his morning gibberish."

/

"_Thank you for calling the Kamiya clinic, If you are a regular patient press one, If you have an appointment press two, To speak to our pharmacy press three, If you require an ambulance to get to our facilities please hang up and contact the proper care service, to speak to an operator press four-"_

The ice master sighed in irritation, jamming the button labeled four with his thumb. He had never been a huge fan of phones.

"…_All of our current associates are unable to take your call at this time, please hold and someone will be with you in just a moment."_

As soon as the musical version of muskrat love began playing on the other end of the phone, Touya hung up, and continued digging through the salsa stained envelope hoping to find different means of contacting Dr. Kamiya. The packet the six of them had received when the gained dual citizenship contained their human I.D.'s, background information, and medical insurance spirit world had paid for, since Koenma had considered the six 'former diplomats' after he had been persuaded by a certain spirit fox.

'_Which reminds me…' _Touya cringed. There was one person he knew he could call who might know the doctor's home person, she had helped with his first arrest. But the ice master really, really did not want to wake her up at this hour.

"Any luck get'n a hold of the doc?" Jin asked, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"None…I can't get through at the clinic which means it's probably really busy…Either way Rinku should probably get there…You awake yet Shishi?"

The blue-haired man who had been quietly drinking coffee at the other side of the table gave a brief nod before standing up. Though he was not the only one to acquire a human driver's license, Shishi seemed to be the only one with a working car. The other vehicle a stone-age mini van that held all six of them seemed to break down every other mile, certainly not something to be used in emergencies.

Walking into the ice master's room, the samurai saw Suzuka kneeling over Rinku with his hand resting on his forehead. "…Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, that stuff I gave him earlier wasn't so much a pain killer as it was a sedative…You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Shishi answered watching the blonde pick up the youth, only to put him in Shishi's arms. The samurai's eyes widened in realization, "Wait I'm the only one going?"

"I should stay here and help Jin and Touya with all that paperwork. It only takes one person to drive him there and admit him Shishi. This way, by the time you get there everything should in order so he can go into surgery. Then we'll meet you at the clinic."

"How will you get there? Planning to fix that Jurassic-van of yours?"

"We'll run if we have to…Shishiwaka, time is an issue here." The ex-clown emphasized turning the tengu around so he was facing the hall.

"But-"

"Just go! Unless you want to stay here and crunch numbers and have ME drive YOUR car."

Glaring at the last bit. The samurai sighed, heading down the stairs with the yo-yo child asleep in his arms.

"Call us when you get there." Touya yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes mother." Came a deadpan.

"Piss off." Touya mumbled.

"Hehe. Someone else be calling ya girly Toy. You know what that means." Jin grinned, poking his friend in the back of the neck.

"…Yes I do." The ice master smiled, dialing a number and handing the phone to the redhead. "Jin will you try talking to the clinic? I just can't seem to get through to the receptionist. Why don't you let her have it?"

"No problem Toy, I'll get through to their old deaf ears."

"_Hello?"_

"No listen hear ya crazy deaf loony! This here is a bloody emergency, now why don't ya do yar job and contact me to the proper doc unless you're too lazy to do what you're blood well paid for!"

"_IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE YOU OVER GROWN LEPRECHAUN?! WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU THE MAKAI TOURNAMENT AND THE TRAINING YOU ENDURED UNDER MY WATCH IS GOING TO SEEM LIKE A FUCKING CAKE WALK!"_

The wind master's eyes widened, before falling on a smirking ice demon. "M-master Genkai?"

Suzuka who had been going through the insurance papers looked up at the blue haired demon, _'Note to self never piss off Touya.'_

**Yeah! My third update in a week! Hopefully my writing slum is over. /knock wood/ So what do you guys think? It may seem a bit slow passed, but I wanted a chance to write these guys in a bit more detail, then how I usually write them. So…my infection is healing slowly but surely again /knock wood/ not that I would want to repeat it. So I guess I had to go back to an ER, to really get into the mood for this story. /laughs/ But speaking with a lot of different authors I learn that our sad realities inspire a LOT of fanfics. Hopefully that should please you readers in some sad sick way. /laughs/ Just kidding. But please for my mental health and the health of quick updates REVIEW!! I own nothing!**

**-Siren**

**P.S. Con season is coming up! If anyone in the Orlando area is going to Metrocon or AFO please e-mail me. I'm trying to get a Yu Yu Hakusho group together.**


	3. Foreign Delays

This was definitely the strangest dream Rinku had ever had in his entire life. He had a dream that he was wrapped up in a blanket and riding shotgun in Shishi's car, next he was staring at strange white lights that were now blinding him. In the middle of the lights a woman stood at a counter asking strange questions about Rinku's past.

"Yes to chicken pox and mumps…I have serious doubts about mono. The child isn't old enough to date."

And the worst part of this nightmare was that Shishi was answering these personal questions regarding HIS health.

"I never had chicken pox." Rinku mumbled shifting realizing he was in fact sitting in a wheelchair.

"Oh you're up." The samurai stared putting down the clipboard. "And yes, you did have chicken pox…all of us did when we first came to human world."

"S-shishi!" The yo-yo child's eyes widen seeing the usually well able-minded demon blurting out their biggest secret to a human.

A blue eyebrow was raised. "Rinku? She's an apparition as well. This is a special clinic for us…Can't you sense her energy?"

"I-" The star-checked boy looked down, "I can't sense anything right now." He admitted.

"We'll get you feeling better, hon." The receptionist smiled. "Why don't you two have a seat and fill out the rest of that information for me? I'll page the doctor again."

"Right." Shishi sighed, wheeling the boy a few feet away to a small area with chairs, magazines, and a small television. Grunting the samurai sat down, frowning at the papers in his hand. "I think I filled out less papers when I applied for duel citizenship for the human world."

Rinku stared taking in the sight of the room, the smell of the sterile air, and the feel of the old blanket from Touya's bed made him realize. "…I'm not dreaming am I? I'm really at a hospital?"

The samurai gave a small chuckle. "Surely you've been in a hospital before."

"Yeah, when I was hurt, being sick is different."

The tengu shrugged. "They'll fix you it's not that big a deal."

The brunette stared, "How come they have to fix me…why couldn't Touya or Suzuka?"

The blue haired demon laughed. "I highly doubt you'd want Suzuka to operate on you!"

Aquamarine eyes widened. "…O-operate? You mean that quack is going to cut me open. How long ago did you guys decided that without telling me!?"

Pink eyes stared, casting the youth a surprised look as though he had just announced pudding was made out of lobsters. "Rinku. Calm. Down. You have a appendicitis. It's not that big of deal. Lots of humans and demons get them. They just cut you open, take it out, and close you back up. You'll be asleep the whole time."

Rinku gulped processing the information. Asleep. He knew that, with that pain medicine stuff, so he'd be numb. Rinku had been in lots of hospitals before. Broken bones, stitches, even the occasional concussion, but being hurt was different than being sick. If he was injured it was usually his own doing. He got into a fight and he paid for it, but his appendix… Suddenly he felt very angered and scared that his body had betrayed him and was rejecting something against his will.

"Where's everyone else?" He questioned.

Shishi looked up from the clipboard. "They're at the house, trying to make since of that human insurance crap. They'll be here as soon as they can."

"And Chu?"

"In Germany of course." Shishi chuckled. "Probably either drinking himself into liver sepsis or gorging himself on prostitutes and hash brownies."

Rinku felt something in his stomach drop. "So he's not coming?" He whispered.

The tengu looked up frustrated from being pulled away from the documents. "Would you if you were in paradise?" He stared, suddenly startled by the pale appearance of the brunette. "Er-" Shit, he thought. "I mean, I would, but that Cretan and I have nothing in common. As soon as the others get in contact with him. He'll probably be on the first flight back."

Rinku, blinked his eyes before nodding at the older demon, and burrowing back into the blanket.

Tch! Shishi thought. At least he believed me. I could care less if his feelings were hurt, but if he gets more ill with worry and dies I'm sure the others would find some way to blame it on me!

* * *

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't understand." Touya sighed, squinting his eyes in frustration. "Do you maybe have someone there that speaks better English? Or Japanese? Russian?" Touya begged listing off the languages he knew other than German. He had been exposed to many languages in his time, growing up he was born in a region speaking Russian, Slovak, and Scandinavian languages…Germany however was a bit out of his geography. He only knew a little bit.

Looking around the room he eyed his other options. Jin's other languages were Gaelic, English, Armenian, Latin, and other spoken cultures that had died out with the runes.

Suzuka was pretty fluent in most things, but his villages was exposed mostly to Italian and French.

"Just give it your best." Genkai spoke, over her cup of tea, sensing his frustration.

"Um." Touya swallowed feeling awkward for one of the few times in his life. "Yes, I'm trying to locate, locate -_ausfindig machen _my friend-um- _frend _Chu Walker? His son is ill. Er- _Sohn see krank werden_…Yes! _Sohn see krank werden, krank werden! _Chu Walker- yes- _jes!_"

The other three in the room paused looking up from the medical papers to stare at the shinobi.

"Ye got somth'n Toy?" Jin asked.

The blue haired demon held up a finger, asking for a moment. " _Jes, jes_. I understand-_verstehen._" He nodded. "Thank you, _danke. Auf Wiedersehen._"

"Out of that whole conversation goodbye was the only thing I understood." Suzuka admitted.

"Chu must still be at the festival grounds." Touya informed, ignoring the blonde. "But the hotel manager said she would inform him the minute he comes back…all we con do now is hope he's sober."

"Praying would probably be more affective." Suzuka sighed, flipping through the documents. "Okay Master Genkai- premium rate, I understand, but…deductible do we have to meet that before he can be admitted?"

"You're babbling is confusing even me." The old master sighed. "Why don't you three go to the hospital. I'll stay here, and play insurance agent. At least I'm familiar with most of it. We'll skip the lesson for when one of you isn't on the operating table."

"We appreciate it Master Genkai." Touya bowed, "We'll let you know the situation once we get there…unlike Chu we carry out cell phones."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Master Gen, and sorry about call'n ya names earlier. You're really not that much of a mean lady even though I was buried alive with them snakes an-"

"Alright Jin," Touya interrupted pulling the redhead towards the door. "That was a joke, on my part, that I pulled earlier which you had no control over…not like what you're saying now."

* * *

"That should do it." Shishi sighed, "I just need to know what year were you born."

"October 1918."

"No, I mean what does your human I.D. say?"

"Umm…" The child mumbled wiggling deeper into the blanket. "1990? I don't know it says I'm 13."

The samurai grunted sprawling down a number. He highly doubted the future of medicine depended on the child's human age or his mother's maiden name. Standing up he headed back to the counter handing the clipboard to the receptionist. "Please tell me that's all."

"For now." She smiled. "I've paged the doctor twice and he finally called back…Unfortunately he's out of town for a conference, but he's on his way."

The tengu frowned, "HOW out of town?"

"About two hours, I'm afraid. With your permission the doctor requested we hand the boy over to his partner, a resident, to stabilize Rinku. At least until the doctor's here to perform the surgery."

"An intern?" He raised a blue eyebrow. "Does he work on creature's like us?"

"He's been well trained. He hasn't had any surgical experience yet, but he's familiar with the vital signs and narcotic distribution of apparitions."

Damn. He knew Suzuka or Touya should have come along. They were the healers of the group, not him. All that Shishi was getting from this was 'Healer late, Rinku in pain, plus pain in his ass, newbie healer, temporary charge, old healer maybe get here on time' I should have spent the night at my date's place after all.

However, he was in this mess. He had assumed responsibility the moment that damned clown had shoved the brat in his hands. Well it was time to take control.

"Can I use your phone?"

**Here's your update. Hope it doesn't suck. Sorry for the slow updates things have been interesting. Please review and remember except for the details of this particular fan fiction plot I own nothing. **


End file.
